


making vices out of virtues

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Catholicism Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I’m still not used to you doing that,” Foggy said, sealing one of the battered boxes he’d stolen from behind the Chinese restaurant.





	making vices out of virtues

“I’m tired of fighting, Matt,” Foggy sighed, not looking up at the sound of footsteps. “I know you’re sorry. I know. Me too. Let’s just… I can’t do this anymore, man.”

Matt leaned into the doorframe. “Ok, Foggy,” he said eventually. “Ok.” He held out a roll of packing tape.

“I’m still not used to you doing that,” Foggy said, sealing one of the battered boxes he’d stolen from behind the Chinese restaurant. 

“What?”

“Being honest about… everything.” Foggy’s gesture encompassed Matt’s entire body. 

Matt’s laugh was small and rueful.

“Well, I guess honesty was never one of my virtues.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: daredevil's foggy and honesty for a drabble?
> 
> I wish that I could let them be happy but nooo, Matt's just gotta be the most Catholic boy who ever lived, jeez Matthew
> 
> Send me more prompts and find more Soft Angst tm @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
